Holidays
by Magick Starr
Summary: Holidays are meant to be a relaxing break, right? Jam. OneShot.


A/N: Just something that randomly came to me. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

'Which way now?' Sam asked, glancing briefly at the woman occupying the passenger seat before looking back to the road, swerving as she narrowly missed the last of a cattle herd crossing the dirt track they were currently on.

'How should I know?'

'Well, I thought seeing as you have the map…'

'That doesn't mean I know where we are.' Jo retorted, turning the book upside-down in an attempt to find the county they were in.

'It's not that hard, all you have to do is find the town we've just past.'

'The last town was half an hour ago!'

'So it'll give us a rough idea then…'

There was a pause. 'Sam, I can't read your map.' The brunette commented, turning her head at as she tried to find a single piece of the map she could actually see.

'It's not that hard, it's the same as normal maps.'

'No, I mean I can't see any of it.'

'You what?'

'Someone's scribbled over it.'

'Scribbled?'

'Yeah, with crayons.'

'Oh God, I told her not to let him near it.'

'Eh?'

'It'll be Jared.'

Jo put the map down on her lap for a minute, turning to face the blonde in the drivers' seat, intently watching the profile of her colleague.

'What?' Sam questioned, her lips turning up into a smile briefly as she rotated her head momentarily to catch a glimpse of the woman next to her.

'I still can't think of you as a grandmother.'

'Oh come on! You've had two years to get used to it, and it's not exactly like I go around knitting little booties or anything.'

'Yeah, but still… it's just…'

'What?'

'I don't know.'

'Good… right… well… that's that subject over with then…'

Jo grinned; rolling her eyes when the blonde cursed under her breath as she almost hit an overgrown tree. 'There's nothing wrong with being a grandmother.'

'I said that was that subject over and done with!'

'All right, all right. How's Abi?' Jo queried, knowing Sam wouldn't thank her if she didn't change the subject pretty quickly.

'You spoke to her last, it should be me asking you.'

'You still not called her?'

'I've had a lot on.'

'I told her you'd call.'

'Yeah, well, she'll understand…'

'I'll give her a buzz when we find this bleeding campsite, I'm sure there'll be a pay phone or something.'

'What's wrong with your mobile?'

'Sam, do you really think we're going to get a signal out here?'

'We're in the countryside, Jo, not the Sahara Desert.'

'Sam, that's the third time you've almost hit a cow in five minutes.' Jo commented as the car swerved once again. 'This isn't exactly the kind of countryside you're used to.'

'I've been to the country before.' Sam replied defensively.

'Yeah, and I bet you drove straight through.' The brunette joked, grinning as she saw the blonde mock-pout.

'I did not! I'm not a complete alien, Jo, I went on holidays as a kid.'

'Not this kind of holiday you didn't.'

Sam turned her head slowly, panic flashing into her eyes. 'What does that mean?'

'A holiday in the middle of nowhere.'

'It's not the middle of nowhere.'

'When was the last time you saw a sign post?'

'But we're staying in a campsite.'

Jo paused, biting down gently on her bottom lip.

'What?' Sam asked suspiciously, knowing that Jo not replying was never a good thing.

'When I said campsite…'

'We are staying on a campsite, right?'

'Sort of.'

'What do you mean sort of?'

'Well… Technically it's a campsite… But it's newly set up by my mate Chloe and it's not exactly thriving…'

'What do you mean?'

'Well… we're the only people staying there this weekend.'

'Oh great!' Sam exclaimed sarcastically, slamming her hand on the steering wheel as she was forced to break for a collection of sheep being herded across the road. 'What is this, a bleeding farmyard?'

'Technically we are driving through a farm.'

'You what?'

'Well, the farmer probably owns the fields on both sides so I guess this road goes straight through his farm.'

'Well that's just fab… we're in the middle of a farm and it's only going to get worse.'

'It's a nice little place she's set up…'

'I'm sure it is… but still… being in a field… alone…'

'You'll have me for company…'

'I know… and that's the only reason I'm not turning around right now, I hope you know that.'

'No it's not.'

'Yes it is. If it wasn't for you wanting this holiday I'd turn the car right around and drive us back to Sun Hill.'

'No you wouldn't.'

'Why not?'

'Because we've got hardly any petrol and you won't want to have to drive back through the cows!'

'You what?' Sam glanced to the petrol gauge, sighing as she saw it was in fact almost on the red. 'How are we going to get back?'

'It's fine, Chloe'll have petrol at the campsite, she runs a small farm there an' all so she needs to have some on site for the tractors.'

'And if we don't make it there?'

'We will.' Jo stated, perhaps a little more confidently than she felt.

'Are you sure about that?'

'When have I ever told you something that wasn't true?' Jo watched as the blonde opened her mouth, the brunette quickly jumping in to prevent her from replying. 'Okay, don't answer that… But y'know, it'll be fine…'

'It better be…' Sam warned.

'It will.'

'So what are we going to be doing on this holiday then?' The blonde questioned, still in the dark about why she'd been forced to spend her day off driving them to a field.

Jo grinned, leaning towards the blonde and whispering something in her ear, grabbing the steering wheel as the car almost flew into a bush, glancing around and smiling slightly as she saw no cows in sight. 'You need to be careful with your driving, Miss Nixon.'

'I think I need to be careful about who I let in my passenger seat!'

'Just concentrate on the road ahead and we should end up at our destination in one piece.'

Sam grinned wickedly as she placed her hand on Jo's leg, feeling the muscles twitch in response to the contact.

'Eyes on the road, Miss Nixon, eyes on the road.'

'My eyes are on the road.'

'And hands on the steering wheel!'

'You spoil all my fun.' Sam moaned as she returned her hand to the wheel, just in time it appeared as a goat unexpectedly trotted across the dirt track. 'I swear, if one more animal walks out in front of me…' Sam warned as she watched it reach the other field and put her foot back on the ignition.

'Alright, just get moving again and then we'll be at the campsite and you won't have to worry about any more animals until Sunday evening.'

'Erm… Jo…'

'What?'

'Car won't start.'


End file.
